The Guardians of Olympus: The Unforgiving War
by OLYMPUS99
Summary: Camp Half-Blood attacks Camp Jupiter for attacking Olympus. They've chosen Chase to lead the attack. But when they find they've supposedly already attacked Camp Jupiter and that Camp Jupiter had never attacked olympus, what will Chase do? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

The Unforgiving War

Chapter 1: Attacking Camp Jupiter

The plane bucked to the left. I grabbed a hold of the cargo net hanging off the ceiling. My name is Chase Mathews. I'm a Son of Poseidon. 6 months ago Percy, Annabeth, and I rescued Artemis and her hunters from Atlas and the Mamias. While we were gone the Roman Demigod camp attacked Olympus. When we returned the Gods announced that we were to train for an attack on their camp. Percy and Annabeth don't agree but they are coming. I looked to my left. I was in the command plane. Ok, let me explain this. The Gods somehow were able to get a whole fleet of planes, 12 planes with about 30 Demigods in each except for this one. It held the whole Athena cabin, Chiron, Me, Percy and our little sister Sarah. Let me explain that too. When I was 4 my mom had another kid from Poseidon. A little girl, but she put her up for adoption. The family that had her treated her wrong. So Poseidon sent me to rescue her. I rescued her and brought her to Camp Half-Blood. Where Annabeth trained her to use a dagger and Percy and me trained her in her water skills. She saw me looking at her and she smiled. I smiled back. She turned back to Annabeth and they continued talking about the battle strategy. I walked over to Percy and Chiron. "We're almost to San Francisco Chase." Percy said to me. I nodded, "They'll probably have defenses set up on the bridge since the mortals have been evacuated by the storm sent from the Gods." Yes the Gods sent a storm so we could successfully attack Camp Jupiter. The government ordered an evacuation of California. So our attack would be smooth. "I believe you and Percy can take care of that." Chiron said. I looked at Percy and we nodded. "Golden Gate bridge 5 minutes away!" Annabeth said turning towards us. "Let's go Percy." I said walking towards the door of the plane. Suddenly there was an explosion. The radio Malcolm, Annabeth's sibling was manning came to life with madaes. He turned towards us, "The Demeter plane just went down. The Romans are firing at us from Golden Gate Bridge!" "Tell them to break formation and meet at the drop off point." Malcolm nodded and repeated it across the network of the planes. I pulled the door open and looked at the bridge. It was lined with giant catapults. "Percy, get the Demeter cabin to safety, I'll take care of the bridge." He nodded. I prayed to the god of jumping out of planes and jumped out. I sailed straight down and into the water. I took my black flashlight out and pressed it. My sword sprung into my hand. I willed the water to shoot me along towards the bridge. When I was close enough I used the water to shoot me onto the bridge. I was staring into the faces of about 60 surprised Roman Demigods. "Hey guys! Any chance we can talk this out nice and peaceful?" I asked. They drew their swords. "Obviously not!" I said raising my sword. The first Demigod came forward. He stabbed at me. I sidestepped and slammed my sword hilt into the side of his head. He crumpled. Percy said he wanted no one killed until somebody from our camp was killed. For the next 10 minutes I had to fight at a slow pace, knocking out the Roman Demigods. I had an idea. I raised my arms. The familiar tug in my gut told me the water was rising from the lake. It shot over the edge. I willed it to wrap around the catapults and break them apart. The water then attacked the remaining Demigods. I tapped the ear piece in my ear. "Annabeth, the fleet is free to move in. Catapults neutralized." "Acknowledged. Percy recued the Demeter cabin. No casualties." Annabeth's voice crackled back to me. I walked over to the other side of the bridge and looked at San Francisco. I hope we could at least save the city. The black storm clouds thickened around Camp Jupiter. I heard a plane getting close. I turned around and saw the Poseidon plane coming in. It was aiming for under the bridge. I know its not I thought to myself. It dipped under the bridge. "It is!" I said out loud jumping off the bridge and landing on the plane. The hatch on the top opened and I dropped in. Percy and the Demeter cabin was inside. "Chase, the fight is about to begin. We are heading for Camp Jupiter! Chiron and the others have set up a command center. The other cabins are awaiting us." I nodded and took a seat next to Katie Gardner. "Katie, your siblings are ready right?" "Yes Chase. They know what they are supposed to do." "Good, cause your cabin may be the deciding point in this war." I replied. Soon Percy announced we were landing. There was an explosion and the ship rocked back and forth. "The Romans are firing on us! It's not safe to land, we'll have to jump!" Percy yelled. He opened the cargo door. We were 20 feet off the ground. "I'll go first, I'll clear any Romans that are in the way!" I said leaping out. I landed and rolled unleashing my sword. Off to the right I spotted my army. The Greek campers had set up a barricade with the planes. The Demeter cabin came out followed by Percy. It wasn't a moment too soon either because a blast hit the plane and it exploded. I saw debris coming down and then something heavy landed on me and my vision went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Confrontations

I was woken by shouting and sword fighting. I tried leaning up but couldn't. There was what looked like part of the wing on top of me. I groaned. I looked to the left and saw Percy, Katie and some of her siblings fighting with other Demigods in Roman armor. I looked towards the command camp. It was under attack too. I groaned again. This was unfair. Everyone is fighting and I'm stuck under a wing. Suddenly the wing flew off me. I looked up at a man in a cloak, Poseidon's associate. He stuck his hand out. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. "You need to join the fight. They need you." He said motioning to Percy. "Are you going to help?" I asked. "Only when I'm needed." he said melting into shadow. I picked my sword off the ground and ran towards Percy. He was locked in a battle with a skinny Roman Demigod. "You're going to die for attacking us again Jackson!" he roared stabbing at Percy. He sidestepped. "Octavian, this is our first time attacking you. The Gods sent us because you attacked Olympus!" Percy yelled back. "Nonsense! You're a liar! You will perish at my sword!" Octavian responded. I ran up and kicked him in the face. He crumpled to the ground. "What was that about?" I asked Percy. "I don't know. They came running right after the plane went down. Octavian kept going on about us being stupid for attacking twice." "But this is our first attack." I responded. "I know, this doesn't feel right, there is something dark at work here." Percy said. There was an explosion over at the command base. I looked at Percy. He nodded and we sprinted for the base. When we were closing in on the base I saw lightning come down and strike a plane. It exploded. "Jason!" Percy said. That's when I noticed the kid leading the attack. He had blonde hair and his sword was crackling with electricity. Percy headed towards him. I assumed he was Jason. I followed. The command base was set up next to an aqueduct, which was going to come in handy. Jason saw Percy and came running towards us spinning his sword. "Percy his sword!" I yelled. Percy didn't answer he started spinning his sword too. This wasn't going to go well. They were 15 feet apart. Then 10 feet, and then 5. Their swords met with so much power that it made a shockwave. I flew back and landed hard on my back. When I looked at Percy and Jason their blade were locked together and they were inside a mini hurricane. I stared in shock. Annabeth came running up. "Oh Gods! They've done that before but they were working together, not fighting against each other!" I tried running to them but the storm was to strong. I couldn't get through. I had an idea. I summoned the water from the aqueduct. I formed it into a trident. I threw it at Jason. It hit him, but didn't do much, but it did throw of his concentration on Percy. Percy got inside his guard and flipped him onto his back. Jason leveled his sword towards Percy summoning lightning, but Percy was ready. He threw all the water from the storm down on Jason. Jason was engulfed win the lightning shot from his sword. It bounced around in the water bubble until it struck Jason. He stopped moving. Percy moved his arms apart and the water dispersed. I ran over to him. He was checking on Jason. "Is he?" "No, he's breathing. We have to get him to the Apollo campers. They can get him awake. Come on." He said picking Jason up. I grabbed his feet and we started towards the base


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The truth, and sneak attack

The Romans retreated after they watched their leader taken captive. They ran all the way to the fort which held the cohorts. We were in the command tent and we had Jason in celestial bronze chains. I was sitting in a chair with Sarah in my lap. She was leaning against my chest. I was rubbing her back. She leaned forward and looked at me with her beautiful green eyes, "Chase, when are we going back to our camp?" "As soon as we've captured this camp." "When will that be?" She asked. "I don't know. It will be soon though. I promise." She smiled and leaned back against my chest. Sarah was my life. I mean sure Percy is my brother, but he's my half brother. Sarah is my real sister. I continued to rub her back until her breathing slowed. She was asleep. I picked her up gently and carried her to our tent. I walked in and laid her on her cot. I pulled the covers over her and kissed her head. She smiled and sighed. I watched her until Percy came and got me. "Chase, he's awake." We ran back to the command tent. Jason was struggling. "You're not getting out of those Grace." Percy said. "I can always try, right? I mean what do I have left to lose? I've already been captured by the traitors that attacked us." He spat back. "Jason, we've never attacked before. This is our first attack." Percy said. Jason looked at him, "Lies. We watched you and your brother lead the attack that killed 50 good legionaries. All died because you attacked." Percy looked at me. "So to get back at us for something we've never done you attacked Olympus?" Percy asked. Jason looked confused. "What? No! We were planning an attack on Camp Half-Blood when your fleet arrived." I met eyes with Percy again. He was right. Something dark was going on here. I stepped forward, "Jason. You said we attacked your camp, and we said you attacked Olympus. We've both accused each other for something that we deny ever happening. Something evil is at work here. Think about it." He looked at me and processed it. He had no time to answer because a flaming arrow ripped through the tent and stuck in the table. 3 more followed. "AMBUSH!" Someone yelled outside. I looked at Percy, "Sarah!" I yelled. We ran to our tent which was on fire. I dove in. Sarah was in the corner huddled up sobbing. I ran over to her. She jumped into my arms and sobbed into my shoulder. "It's ok Sarah. I'm here, I'm here." I said stroking her hair. I took out my sword and slashed through the back of the tent and jumped out. The tent collapsed in flames. I took Sarah to Katie Gardner. "Get her safe now!" She nodded and took Sarah and ran off. I ran back to the command tent. Percy and the campers were engaged in battle. I ran towards them joined. For the next hour we knocked Demigod after Demigod out. There were still too many of them. "Percy, we have to retreat! We'll be overrun soon!" He nodded and turned to yell when Silver arrows with punching gloves on the end started pelting the Romans. I turned and saw girls in silver parkas coming towards us armed with bows. I smiled. Artemis and her hunters. The Romans started to retreat. The Ares campers started to pursue. "Wait, let them run! We don't need to overextend." They came back with much reluctance. The Hunters had reached us. Thalia ran over and hugged both me and Percy. "Thals, it's good to see you!" I said. Percy grabbed her and spun her around. She laughed, "It's good to see both of you. Chase, Lady Artemis wants to see you." She said pointing towards the Goddess looking at me. I walked towards her and bowed, "Lady Artemis." "Please Chase stop. We are good enough friends' now." she said smiling. I stood up and she pulled me into a hug. I got this warm feeling on the inside of me. Yes I have a crush on the Goddess that has never loved a man, and never will. We parted. We were both blushing. Katie walked up with Sarah. Sarah ran and jumped into my arms. "Chase! Thank you for saving me." I laughed, "Well of course I'm gonna save you. You're my little sister. I'm always going to be here for you!" She smiled and hugged me tighter. She noticed Artemis, "Artemis!" She screamed and jumped from my arms into hers. "Sarah! How have you been?" "Good! I've missed you Artemis. You need to come visit more!" Sarah said. "I'm a little busy most of the time! But I'll try more! Ok?" "Ok!" Sarah said leaping back into my arms. Malcolm came running up, "Percy! Chase! We can't find Annabeth anywhere! We think she's been captured!" Percy's face flashed with anger. He whistled as loud as he could. Blackjack circled down and Percy jumped on his back. I ran towards them. They took off before I would reach them. I watched as they flew towards the Cohorts. I cursed. "Bring me Jason!" I yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Payback

I was flying on the back of a Pegasus named Porkie. I put an ambush plan of our own together. Malcolm, Katie, and Artemis were flying close behind me on their own Pegasus. Jason had told me where they hold the prisoners in the Cohort fort. We landed on top of the roof of the prisoner cells. I looked off in the distance; I could see the rest of the campers moving towards the cohorts. Malcolm and Katie were supposed to find Percy and help him get Annabeth. Artemis and I were supposed to get the doors of the fort open. I crept to the edge and looked down. There was a Roman Demigod below me. I motioned for Malcolm to come to me. I pointed towards the Roman. He nodded. We grabbed him by the straps of his armor and hauled him up to us. I punched him as hard as I could in the nose. He was out cold. I dropped down in his place. Artemis followed. She had her bow out and an arrow notched. I took my sword out. I pointed towards the doors of the fort. She nodded, we crept over to them. I looked up. The controls were on top of the wall, being guarded by a Roman. He was muscular and he looked Asian. His face looked almost like somebody had stuck a baby face too his. I grabbed Artemis, "You go up on that side, I'll go up on the other." She nodded. I ran to the ladder and started climbing up. The Asian turned towards me. "Who are you? Wait! You're not a Roman! GREEKS!" He yelled across the Cohorts. I ran up and tried to kick him over the edge, he caught my foot. Not good I thought. Suddenly his grip lessened on my foot and he fell over the side of the ledge. Artemis had blasted him over the edge. I winked at her. By this time the Roman Demigods were starting to assemble in the courtyard. I pulled the lever on the controls. The door started to open. "FOR OLYMPUS!" somebody from our camp shouted below. A girl from the Roman camp stepped forward, "FOR JUPITER!" She shouted. The two camps collided in the entry way to the fort. The Romans were in too much of shock to fight back. Most of them were overpowered after a few minutes of useless fighting back. The ones who escaped fled for the Roman city. Cheers went up from our campers. "Chase!" Percy yelled running up with Annabeth, Malcolm, and Katie. "We've captured Reyna! She's their praetor! If we bring Jason and get him to talk to her then she can call a truce." "Ok, send Malcolm and a few of the Ares campers to get him." I said. I looked over the rooftops of the cohorts something glistening caught my eye. An archer. "Percy! Get down!" I yelled. The archer let the arrow fly. It was heading for Percy. Suddenly Annabeth jumped in the way. It made a sickening sound as it embedded itself in her shoulder. I drew my bow. I notched the arrow and aimed at the archer. "Don't move. Come down." He fired at me. I dodged and fire back. I heard a scream and saw his body drop off the building. I touched the tip of my bow. It shrunk back into the flashlight my dad had given me. I jumped down and went over to the person. It was Octavian. My arrow was sticking out f his head. I looked over at Percy. He was sobbing and holding Annabeth. No. Anybody but Annabeth I thought. I ran over and slid to a stop beside them. I crouched down. She wasn't moving. I felt for her pulse, there was none. I sat down on the ground and ran my hand through my hair. This was too much. Annabeth was the last camper I thought would die in all this. I looked over and saw the pink mist again. "Percy, let the mist take her." "No! I'm not leaving her." He yelled back. I grabbed him and started pulling him. He turned around and hit me. I staggered back. "Restrain him." I said to two Ares campers. They grabbed Percy and pulled him back. The pink mist circled Annabeth and she was gone. Percy screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Victory, So We Think

I ordered Percy to be restrained in the command tent. We were meeting in a different tent when Leo came running in. "Chase! They've raised a white flag! Their surrendering!" Everybody started cheering. I sat down and started laughing. We had only been here for two days and we had won. "Send the Ares, and Athena cabins to restrain them. Use the Aphrodite plane to transport them. Move the Aphrodite campers into the command plane. Ok, let's go home." I walked out of the tent and went to the Demeter tent. Sarah was sitting up talking to Katie. She saw me and jumped into my arms. "Percy! Katie told me we are going home!" I laughed and hugged her. "Yes Sarah, the Romans surrendered a few minutes ago! Go to Chiron and wait for me. I'll be there in a few minutes." I said. She nodded and kissed me on the cheek and jumped down. I walked out of the tent. There were demigods in Roman armor chained in celestial bronze chains being ushered towards the Aphrodite plane. I scanned the crowd looking for their praetor. I couldn't find her. I saw Will Solace from the Apollo cabin come running towards me. "Chase! Camp Half-Blood has been attacked! Cabins are on fire! The Big House is a burnt up wooden frame and Argus is injured!" My body filled with anger. "Will get your cabin and the Ares cabins, Get to the Command plane! We're heading back to camp early!" He nodded and shouted the orders! Within a few minutes Me, Will and his siblings and the Ares cabin were on the command plane taking off. After a few hours we were approaching Camp. I stood up, "Alright! Our camp was attacked while we were busy. It's the Romans! I want prisoners! No killing!" I said glaring at the Ares Campers. They groaned and yelled at me in protest. "Drop zone directly below!" a voice said over the intercom. I took my black flashlight out and clicked it. It grew until it was my 3 foot long celestial bronze sword. I stepped towards the door as it slid open. I looked down at my camp. Te Big House was nothing but burnt wood. Almost all the cabins were on fire. The woods were starting to catch fire. I could see Demigods in Roman armor running around shooting flaming arrows. The ground wasn't but 10 feet below. I jumped out and landed in a crouch. I sprinted for the nearest Roman. She was a dark skinned. I yelled and she turned towards me. She pointed and I tripped on something. She stepped forwards and swung her gladius at me. I rolled left and glanced at what I had tripped on. It was a gold bar. That wasn't there a minute ago. I jumped up and looked at her. She was sizing me up, looking for the weakness in my defense. She lunged forward. I sidestepped and put my sword tip on her hilt and pushed down. Her gladius dropped to the ground. I spun and kicked her in the face. She collapsed unconscious. I noticed the Ares and Apollo campers quickly overpower the last of the Romans. I glanced at the cabins. They were all on fire, the tree nymphs were trying to put them out, but it wasn't working. I watched the last o the cabins collapse. I retracted my sword and ran over to the Apollo and Ares campers. "Will, where is their praetor?" "I haven't seen her. These are the only Romans we found." Will said. Suddenly I heard growls. I whipped around. There was a girl in praetor robes with gold and silver dog like things. She had a gladius drawn and she was facing us. "Will." I said nodding at her. He fired two arrows at her. The dogs knocked them out of the air. I drew my sword and stepped towards her. "I presume your Reyna, the Roman Praetor?" I asked. "Yes Greek. I am Reyna." She replied. "Good, I'll have to ask you to drop your weapon. Now!" I said pointing my sword at her. She swung her gladius and knocked my sword away from her. "I surrender to no one!" She growled. "Fine, have it your way." I said swinging my sword at her. She parried and swung back. I sidestepped and faced her. She started attacking again. We spent the next few minutes testing each other's strengths in our offense and defense. She was good, REALLY GOOD. I hadn't realized but I had been backing up towards the lake the entire fight. She stabbed forward and I grabbed her wrist and I twirled it around. I stabbed back at her but she was ready for it. She sidestepped and brought her gladius down on my sword hilt. My sword shattered. I stared in shock at my sword laying shattered on the ground. Reyna kicked me in the chest hard. I rolled backwards. I came to a stop on the dock. I could feel the water below me. It seemed to move as one with me. I stood up and looked at Reyna. She had her sword pointed towards me "Surrender Greek. So I can put you on trial for the crimes against Camp Jupiter." She said smirking at me. "One problem Reyna." I said standing up. "I'm a son of Poseidon, and we are by a lake." I pulled my hands apart and water shot up and swirled around us. Her eyes widened. I smirked at her and thrust my hands toward her. Tons of gallons of water washed over her. I dropped my hands and the water receded back into the lake. Reyna was unconscious. I had gotten better at stunts like that. It still wore me put though. The sun was starting to go down. A few Ares campers had came and gotten Reyna and was marching her towards a tent that they were using as a prison chamber. I sat down on the dark and looked around the camp. The cabins were gone. The Big House was gone. Most of the woods were still there, but Camp Half-Blood was gone. I heard the sound of plane engines. I looked behind me into the sky. I could see the planes approaching. They weren't going to be happy. I stood up and walked towards what used to be the Big House.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: New Troubles

The planes had to land one at a time because the valley wasn't that big. The command tent landed first, followed by the Aphrodite plane that was holding the Roman Demigods. The little fight they put up was quickly stopped by the Ares cabin swords. The Athena cabin had set up tents for all the Campers. A huge tent was set up as the "Big House" and another tent even bigger had been set up as the prison cells. I was sitting on the dock with Sarah in my lap. She was controlling a ball of water. She was making it float around. "Chase I miss our cabin." Sarah said to me. I rubbed her back, "I know, I do too, but until we can build more we'll have to stay in the tents." She sighed and let the water drop and she settled back against me. After awhile she was sleeping. I picked her up and carried her to our tent. I laid he on her cot and I looked over at Percy's sleeping form. He hardly ever showed his face anymore around camp. This had gone on long enough. I picked him up and started dragging him towards the lake. "Chase what ae you doing?!" He yelled. I didn't reply. When we reached the dock I threw him into the water and I followed. I willed the water t hold him against the sea floor. "Percy, you need to snap out of it. You lost Annabeth, I understand!" I yelled at him. "How could you say that?! I loved her with all my heart. You expect me to get over it that quick?" He roared back. "Percy I really do understand. I lost Diana; I loved her with all my heart. The only girl I've ever loved. Percy I'm still not over her death, but I know the Gods need us. You have to realize that too. We need you Perce. I need you." I said. He looked at me, "Your right Chase. I've abandoned Camp Half-Blood. I've let you down. I should be fighting with you. I'm sorry." I smiled and released him. "So Bro, let's go back up." I said. We swam towards the surface. When we broke the sun had gone down, but there was a light coming from somewhere. We looked towards the tents. The Roman Demigods had gotten loose and they had captured our friends. Only Jason, Hazel, and the Asian looking guy weren't with the Romans. They were tied up with our friends. Reyna was yelling at them. "Looks like Jason convinced them of the truth. They'll fight along side us." Percy said. I nodded. I scanned the crowd looking for Sarah, when I found her my blood started boiling. A few of the Roman Demigods were throwing water on her and slapping her and pushing her around. They were demanding that she show them her water controlling powers. I shot onto the dock and took out my silver flashlight, since it was my only weapon I had. I clicked it and my bow sprang into my hands. I notched the arrow and aimed at the Romans head, right between the eyes. A bright flash of green light filled the area. A man wearing Bermuda shorts and wearing a Hawaiian shirt was standing in front of the Romans. He was 15 feet tall and he was holding a trident. Poseidon, my father. "ROMANS!" He bellowed. "You are wrong for doing this, you have made a grave mistake in attacking Olympus and doing this. Suddenly another bright green flash filled the area. Standing 20 yards apart was a 15 foot tall man in Roman armor holding a trident. The Romans started cheering. "Lord Neptune, we must slay them!" Reyna yelled. I looked at Percy, he had turned completely white. So had Poseidon. "This cannot be, we are the same person; the same God!" Poseidon said to Neptune. "Your right, but I am your Roman counterpart, I'm among the first counterparts to split from the Gods. And as soon as the rest split, we will rule over this Earth. The Greek gods have been in power to long. It's time for another Roman golden age." Neptune said back. The Romans cheered. Poseidon raised his trident and pointed it at Neptune. The air started heating up and the trident points were replaced with green orbs of power. Three rays shot from Poseidon's trident and towards Neptune. Neptune waved his hand in front of the rays and they disappeared. Poseidon scrunched his eyebrows together. He slammed the butt of his trident on the ground and he was gone. Neptune did the same. The Romans were left staring at thin air. They hadn't noticed the fact that our friends had slipped around them and had their weapons drawn. Percy drew Riptide. "Would you like to do the honors?" I asked him. He nodded and stepped forward, "Greeks! Attack!" He yelled. A shout came up from our friends. They slammed into the shocked Romans. I ran towards Sarah. She was crawling away from 3 Roman Demigods who had their swords drawn and were walking towards her. I came up on the first Roman. I jumped up and kicked him in the chest. He flew backwards. The next Roman swung at me, I caught his arm and ripped his sword out of his hand and slammed the flat of my blade into his head. He crumpled. The next Roman sized me up, and then he ran. I picked Sarah's trembling body up. She sobbed into my shoulder. "Shhh, Sarah I'm here now!" I said comforting her. I looked at the battle. The Romans were retreating up Half-Blood Hill. Just as they were going to be overran, a bright flash of light blinded me and they were gone. Everybody started cheering. I sighed and walked towards my tent carrying Sarah. Percy met us halfway there. "Percy!" Sarah yelled jumping into his arms. Percy hugged her, "Sarah! Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" He asked. "No! Chase saved me!" Percy smiled at her and walked into the tent. I followed. Percy laid Sarah on her cot. "Chase, Chiron needs us. Now!" Percy said grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the command tent. When we got there Chiron was in his wheelchair sitting at a makeshift table with the rest of the counselors. "Percy, Chase take your seats please. This is a grave day. The other God you saw was Neptune, Poseidon's Roman counterpart." Will Solace from the Apollo cabin spoke up, "Aren't Poseidon and Neptune the same God?" "Yes they should be, but something has split them apart, and from the way Neptune was talking the rest of the Gods will have their Roman counterparts split from them too. And if that happens, this is going to be one very bad war." Chiron said. I could feel everyone tense. I stood, "We'll have to work with our Godly parents, won't we?" I asked Chiron. "Yes Chase. Once their Roman version splits, then they'll have no choice but to work with us. No doubt the Roman Demigods will work with their Godly parents too." I sat back down and stared at the table.

It was silent for a very long time. "Artemis and her Hunters are setting up traps at the Roman camp so if they come back, then we'll have them there. They'll join us when their done." Chiron said. Another long silence. I stood up, "Well, in that case, we have some planning to do. I trust you still want me as your leader?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "Good. So let's start by fixing our defenses. I have a feeling we're going to need them." I said walking over to a table with a map of Camp Half-Blood. The counselors moved over with me and started giving suggestion. It felt good knowing they had fully accepted me as their leader, and a Son of Poseidon. "Guys." I said looking at them. "I have a feeling this is going to be One Unforgiving War."


End file.
